Rebirth of the bad wolf
by Timeless-shadow-shilo
Summary: Life gives us many paths to go down, like a labyrinth of fate with eac twist and turn...full sum in story i hope you like it plz comment i own nothin expt my occ and please no flames if you dont like it please dont leave mean comments
1. Chapter 1

Life gives us many paths to go down, like a labyrinth of fate with each twist and turns. But when you meet the Doctor everything just stops into place, my name is Rose Tyler and I am the Big Bad Wolf who swallowed the space time vortex.

Chapter One: Here comes the big bad wolf

Bad Wolf's pov:

"Come now bad-wolf; let's see what you're really made of." 'Growls_' __**never you monster!'**_

"Awe too bad." Replied the man with the white coat, He then reached into his pocket, and pulled out a Taser, and walked closer to where I was chained up. His face got closer mine it was so close that I could smell the coffee on his breath. "You see bad-wolf , your little Doctor is here to save you from us, and it doesn't even matter that your daddy's the head of Torchwood , we can do what we like , even the experiments ." and that was the last thing I heard before I blacked out was his evil chuckle . That man's name is doctor craze he is the head of experimenting on level four, and some how he got ahold of my med-files, which told him of my sudden heart gain and the growth in my brain.

A/N well here is my first time writing a dr. who story I hope you like chapter one


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: freedom comes

BAD WOLS POV;

Coming out of darkness just sucks when you know whose waiting for you to wake up, because like me I have to wake up to that mug like face of a vulture. "Ugg" when waking up instead of that ugly mug I woke up to a beautiful young girl about my age with white hair and is wearing a flowing blue gown and vale. "I see you're awake." "Who are you? What do you want with me?" I growled out.

End of pov

?pov:

Such a poor child, I knew we should of taken her with us, but instead he insisted that the would be safer here with her family. He was wrong she wasn't safe she was Abused, and experimented on like some kind of lab rat, now I must save her and bring her to him. My wolf, my Child... Just watching her I saw her move "I see you are awake." She growls at me "Who are you? What do you want with me?"

I understand that you are scared my child…my wolf, but it is I who is trying to help you not bring you any harm." She growls again "how do I know you're telling the truth?" I gave her a gentile look "because my child I have been watching you and the doctor battle the Daleks and the cibermen, I have always been there with you now let's try and get you unchained, and out of here. She hesitates at first and then nods her head.

Ω safe line ~

As I got close to her I saw many bruises, burns, and gashes from whippings, and the experiments along with stiches that were poorly stitched with blood pouring out of each wound. I will tell you one thing I will kill that man in all three dimensions, and I will make it very painful .

End of chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

_As I got close to her I saw many bruises, burns, and gashes from whippings, and the experiments along with stiches that were poorly stitched with blood pouring out of each wound. I will tell you one thing I will kill that man in all three dimensions, and I will make it very painful_

_End of pov_

Doctor's pov:

Dream: Darkness, that's all I see. Screams that's all I hear, blood it's all around me I can smell the crimson that drips on the ground. All those lost souls why, why couldn't I stop being a coward and save them. I...I have failed just as I have done to my planet and to my wonderful Rose ah how I wish I could have told her the words that I had left her with My Rose. Oh how I miss you

End of dream

End of pov

No ones pov

The doctor wakes up in a cold sweat his breathing was labored, he wiped the sweat from his face and dropped his hand back to his side" *sigh* what should I do old girl I can't think straight ever since I lost her , I cant even sleep without the nightmares I wish there was something I can do. A image flashed through his head.{soft humming) "whats wrong old girl? You haven't been acting right since amy asked about you.? (humming) "what wron…..*screams* Doctor! You better come and look at this.

The doctor throughs his blanket off to the side forgetting he was in nothing but his jamjams, run twords the control room to see the problem.

There on the floor was a girl with bloody blond hair by the looks of it she was injerd blood flowing from her wound. The poor girl was tormented. The doctor ran over to the girl and slowly turned her to face him. His breath cought . it was rose it was his rose , his pink and yellow girl.

"doctor who is she?" asked amy, standing over him trying to figure out how she came to be on the T.A.R.D.I.S.

"not right now pond I need to get her to med bay before she comepleatly dies from infection.

Time skip…. To Torchwood

Unknown pov.

"Its been awile sweety how do you plan to excape torchwood?"

"it has been awhile has'ent it river?, I plan on going out the hard way what about you?" the shadow said cocking her guns. "always the hero huh time." Said river

"never was the type to be a damsel" she said before shooting the guards .

End of chapter

(A/N well I finely got a new chapter out sorry it took so long but hay at least its here

I would like you think you all for your wonderful wateing I have been testing at school, and I keep looseing my storie papers for it.)


End file.
